warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeywing (Pandora910)
Honeywing is a pretty golden she-cat with light green eyes History In The Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Honeywing is first seen in the prologue when Flowerstar is dreaming and she sees her and Poppywing. When Flowerstar begins to worry Honeywing helps her to calm down, telling her there is no need for panic. When Flowerkit gets hurts, she hears Feathernose speaking to Honeypaw who helps to get her a nest. During her time in the medicine cat den, Honeypaw makes friends with Flowerkit. Honeypaw greets Stormkit and Stormkit asks when Flowerkit will be let out. Honeypaw gets nervous and tells her that it will be up to Feathernose to decide. When Flowerpaw and the other apprentices go to Honeypaw to get travelling herbs. While Marshpelt is kitting, Honeypaw pokes her head out of the nursery to draw Foxstar in. Later Fernsong starts coughing and Honeypaw along with Feathernose goes to check on her. Feathernose tells Honeypaw to check the kits for signs of sickness. Many cats explain that Honeypaw and Feathernose are capable medicine cats to care for their sick cats. When Birchkit and Nutkit die, Marshpelt runs out in a panic and Honeypaw along with Feathernose follow her out. Honeypaw tells Rowanfall that Willowkit is still alive and they will do everything they can to take care of her. The Clan begins to panic and Honeypaw raises her voice to silence her Clanmates and to calm their fears. At the gathering, Foxstar honors Honeypaw and Feathernose for their hard work, after the gathering Flintstripe announces that Honeypaw found catmint. A moon later, Honeypaw is made a full medicine cat and given the name Honeywing. During another bout of greencough, Honeywing calls to Feathernose that Fishtail and Springkit are dying, they're unable to save the two of them and Honeywing later approaches Flowerpelt and Stormwind looking sad. She explains that Dovewish is dying and wants to talk to them. After Feathernose drowns, Flowerpelt tells Honeywing about his death. For a moment, Honeywing panics, wondering if she will be able to be the Clan's sole medicine cat. Flowerpelt helps her calm down, and Honeywing takes a deep breath and she promises to do her best for Feathernose. When Poppypaw admits her desire to become an medicine cat, Flowerpelt convinces her to talk to Honeywing. Honeywing happily tells Poppypaw that she would love to have her as an apprentice. She then tells Flowerpelt that it will be really nice to have an apprentice and that she is excited to start training her. Honeywing is named by Foxstar as Poppypaw's new mentor. When Flowerpelt is attacked by Falconclaw, Honeywing snaps at Stormwind, telling her to back off and give her space. When Flowerpelt wakes up, Honeywing expresses a lot of relief. Honeywing then tells her that they need to her tell the Clan who attacked her. Honeywing treats Flowerpelt's wound and gives her poppy seeds to help her sleep. When Owlfoot is killed, Honeywing allows Stormwind to stay in the den with her. Multiple cats return from a patrol with a strange black liquid covering their bodies. Honeywing and Poppypaw instantly get to help taking care of the affected cats. Honeywing apologizes for not being able to do anything, but says they're not in danger. Poppypaw comes up with a good idea and Honeywing helps get the liquid off of their pelts. During Elmstar's attack on SunClan, Flowerpelt runs into the medicine cat den and asks where Honeywing is. Poppyfur says that she is out getting more herbs but Poppyfur is too concerted for her mentor and sets out to find her. After a long time, Poppyfur returns and explains that Honeywing is dead. She tells Flowerpelt that Honeywing was killed by Branchfur in revenge and Honeywing had told her to return to camp and treat the Clan. Honeywing is honored at the next gathering by Foxstar. Poppyfur admits to Flowerpelt that she blames herself for Honeywing's death. While Flowerpelt is receiving her nine lives, Honeywing is there and gives her a life for compassion. ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' Honeywing is first seen in the prologue when Poppyfur visits the Moonstone. She delivers the prophecy and says goodbye to the medicine cat, despite Poppyfur's confusion. While Dawnpaw and Sunstream are gathering moss, Sunstream tells Dawnpaw who Honeywing is. One of the greatest medicine cats in the forest, the mentor to Poppyfur. When Dawnpaw travels to the moonstone, she is visited by Honeywing. Honeywing promises that Sunstream, Willowkit and Tigertail are all happy in StarClan and that they're all proud of her. Honeywing tells Dawnpaw that she has a bright future ahead of her, but tells her not to worry too much about her destiny at the time. Honeywing touches her muzzle to Dawnpaw's forehead before leaving. During her nightmare of drowning, Dawnpaw sees Honeywing trying to save her but it turns out to be Thornpelt instead. When visited by Feathernose, he explains that he was Honeywing's mentor. Dawnfire asks where Honeywing is. He explains that Honeywing is very wise and caring. After her fight with Poppyfur, Flowerstar explains how Honeywing died. That she was killed by Branchfur, a LichenClan warrior that Poppyfur fell in love with. When Poppyfur rejected Branchfur, he killed Honeywing in retaliation. After her kits are born, Dawnfire names her daughter after Honeywing. Honeywing later visits Dawnfire in her dreams, congratulating her on her kits and tell her that all of Dawnfire's loved ones are proud of her. When Dawnfire goes to receive her nine lives, Honeywing is there with the ranks of StarClan. She gives Dawnfire her eight life, a life for compassion, and tells her to use it for every cat in the forest, not just her own Clanmates. In the A New Horizon Arc ''Sun Awakening'' Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon Kin Members Mother: Leafwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: ' Brightclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Sister: ' Sunstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Niece: Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephew: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Image Gallery